


Tease-Wolf

by The_alpha_of_alphas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Tease, M/M, Teen Wolf, sterek, stiles is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_alpha_of_alphas/pseuds/The_alpha_of_alphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek aren't together. But that doesn't mean Derek doesn't love to tease him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease-Wolf

After everything that had been happening with the Alpha pack and Derek finding his sister and all that crap, I wanted to do nothing more than just sleep. Yet, here I lay, wide awake at 3:30 in the morning. I sighed for what must have been the thousandth time and flipped over, unfortunately I didn't gauge the distance properly, and fell off the bed.

Great, just what he needed, a bloody nose at 3:30 in the freaking morning. I pinched it off as best as I could and hurried to the bathroom. After about twenty minutes of dealing with that, I came back into my room, changed my shirt, and sat down at my computer. I had given up on trying to sleep the moment my face hit the floor.

I yawned a bit as I waited for the internet to load, then I stretched and got comfy. I had four hours before Scott would even be here to go to school. I messed around on local news, listening to music, even doing a makeup English report. Anything to not do exactly what I wanted to do.

But finally, when I had gotten to the low point of googling funny cat videos, I gave in. I grabbed the three files off the floor and opened them up. It was the ME's reports of the three bodies found dead so far.

I chewed on my bottom lip, letting my brain work through all the information and cipher through all the crazy theories in my head. About an hour and a half later, there was a knock on my door. I didn't even bother to look up, knowing it was Scott, he's the only one who knocks before coming in.

I chewed on my thumb as I looked at the files, when the door opened I said, "I seriously can't find a pattern. Aside from them all being virgins. But Derek-freaking-sourwolf-Hale says that's not a good enough connection. But I'm telling you man, if it is, then my life is on the line. My sexual experience is causing danger to my life." I threw my hands in the air, "Someone needs to have sex with me like right now." I spun around in my chair and yelped, falling off my chair.

Derek was standing behind me, smirking in that, 'I-know-I'm-hot-deal-with-it' way, and arms crossed in that, 'I'm-bigger-and-badder-than-you-and-i-could-rip-your-throat-out-with-my-teeth' way. I quickly stood up and gestured around the room. My room. Which he was standing in.

I cleared my throat, "What-what uh, are you doing here...Derek."

He raised an eyebrow and I'd be lying if I said I didn't ant to hit him. In the mouth. With my mouth. Softly...

He chuckled and for a moment I seriously considered the fact that the Alpha might be able to read minds. But then I realized he was laughing at my Captain America pajama bottoms. I cursed my inner child.

He looked back up at me, grinning well, more like baring his teeth in a slightly-less-frightening-than-normal way, "No one in their right mind would have sex with you. Especially in those." He glanced down at my pants.

I glared at him, sure I looked like a flipping puppy next to him, "Ha ha. Seems like the sourwolf has a sense of humor after all." I tapped his chest over his heart, "Not all ice in there after all, is there?"

He cocked an eyebrow and looked down at his chest as if to say, 'did you really just lay your filthy human-baby-man-child hands on me?' then he shook his head, "You couldn't handle my jokes."

I raised my eyebrows and looked around, "I am Stiles. I am the Stiles. My jokes are legendary. My jokes have jokes. My-"

Derek cut me off, snorting, "You're a joke."

I gasped, "I'm hurt Derek, I really am. That was an arrow aimed directly at my tiny, human heart."

He cocked an eyebrow, again...someone should really shave those, he'd probably look a lot less scary without them. I realized he was talking, "...don't care about your feelings. I came over here to see if you would help me with something."

I faked a yawn, "What's the matter? Can't find the right puppy chow for Isaac? Oh no, wait. I got it, you need me to find your psychotic uncle, again. No can do Mister, that man scares me more than you do."

Derek studied me for a moment then suddenly had me pinned to the wall, his smirking, arrogant face breaths away from mine. then suddenly, he leaned in and bit my ear. Then he licked a stripe from my jaw to my collarbone. I looked at him as he walked away, sitting on the edge of my bed.

Did he just-

And then he-

What the *insert colorful Stiles language*...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf fic


End file.
